Libeccio
Thông tin |slot2=- Trống - |slot3=- Khóa - |slot4=- Khóa - |slot1icon= |slot2icon= |slot3icon= |fuel=15 |ammo=20 |M_FP=+1 |M_Torp=+1 |M_AA= |M_Armor= |S_Fuel=1 |S_Ammo=1 |S_Steel=6 |S_Bauxite= |rarity 1=7 |name 1=Libeccio Kai |japanesename 1= Libeccio改 |id 1=243 |class 1=Maestrale |type 1=DD |hp 1=29 |firepower 1=11 (48) |armor 1=15 (50) |torpedo 1=27 (72) |evasion 1= 50 (92) |AA 1= 20 (59) |aircraft 1= 0 |ASW 1= 40 (80) |LOS 1= 10 (46) |luck 1=16 (69) |build 1=Nâng cấp |time 1=Lv30 ( 170 100) |speed 1=Nhanh |range 1=Ngắn |slot 1= 3 |slot1 1= |slot2 1= |slot3 1= - Trống - |slot4 1=- Khóa - |slot1icon 1= |slot2icon 1= |slot3icon 1= |fuel 1=15 |ammo 1=20 |M_FP 1=+1 |M_Torp 1=+1 |M_AA 1=+1 |M_Armor 1=+1 |S_Fuel 1=1 |S_Ammo 1=2 |S_Steel 1=10 |S_Bauxite 1= }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Thông báo giờ (Kai) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |Halloween2015 = リベのこれ、どぉ？似合ってるかなぁ…そぉ？やった！エヒヒ |Halloween2015_EN = Trông Libeccio có được không? Được thật...sao?Tuyệt quá!E he he |Halloween2015_Note = Đang nói về trang phục halloween của mình |Halloween2015_Clip = |Christmas2015 = Buon Natale！提督さん、パネトーネ一緒に食べよ！ |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Buon Natale! Đô đốc ơi, cùng ăn Panettone nhé! |Christmas2015_Note = Buon Natale nghĩa là chúc mừng giáng sinh trong tiếng Ý. Panettone là một loại bánh mì ngọt của Ý có nguồn gốc ở Milanis. Thường được ăn vào dịp giáng sinh |EndOfYear2015 = 何でみんなバタバタ忙しそうなの？シ～ワ～ス？何のイベント？え？何この布？雑巾？リベ、掃除イベント嫌い～！ |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN = Sao mọi người cứ ra vào chỗ này chỗ kia vậy? Shee-wah-sue? Dịp gì đây? Eh, có vấn đề gì với bộ đồ kia vậy? Đồ lau bụi? Nhưng em không thích mấy dịp dọn dẹp này~! |EndOfYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督さん！新年ね！今年もLibeがしっかり面倒見てあげるから、大丈夫よ！ね？ |NewYear2016_EN = |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = セツブーン…　え、ほんと？本当にそんな名前の日本の儀式なの？これを投げる？ビスマルクに？じゃあ…　えいっ！えーい！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Giao mùa... Hể, thật sao? Có thật đây là tên của lễ hội truyền thống này của nhật bản không? Vậy em phải ném cái này? Vào chị Bismarck? Vậy thì... Ếii! Ếii! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Hinamatsuri2016 = 少し暖かくなってきた。日本の春ってやつね。あれがサクラか…え？違うの？ウメ？ウメボシのウメ？へえ～ |Hinamatsuri2016_EN = It has gotten a bit warmer. This is what they call "spring of Japan", right? That's the cherry blossom... Huh? It's not? Plum flower? Like the plum used for Ume-boshi? Oh~ |Hinamatsuri2016_Clip = |Hinamatsuri2016_Note = }} Nhân vật *Có thể tìm được tại map 4-5 Ngoại hình * Họa sĩ: JiJi (じじ) Tính cách * Lồng tiếng: Kitou Akari (鬼頭明里) Thông tin bên lề * Tên em ý được đặt theo tên luồng gió Tây-Nam thổi quanh năm ở Bắc Corsica, Italia * Her damaged CG that features her missing the aft part of the hull, together with her many complaints about her butt in her lines, are a reference to the fact that in two occasions, the first after an accidental ramming by a merchantman she was escorting, and the second when she was torpedoed and sank by a submarine, she lost her aft section. * The real Libeccio took part in the Battle of Punta Stilo; she was at anchor during the battle of Taranto, in which she suffered light damage from a bomb which didn't explode. Alternating between escorting major warships and escorting convoys towards the North African theater, she was accidentally rammed by a merchantmen on the 14 April 1941. She took part in the unsuccessful defense of the Duisburg convoy; while she was engaged in rescue operations, she was spotted and torpedoed by the submarine HMS Upholder, which caused her sinking on 9 November 1941. * The torpedo like object attached to her thighs are Paravanes, a type of towed underwater glider used to snare mines and sever their mooring cables, allowing the mine to float to the surface to be destroyed safely by gunfire. If the mooring cable failed to be severed, the mine would eventually collide with the paravane and detonate. Xem thêm en:en: es: zh:利貝西歐 pt: